<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stella Splendens by lyric_1224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323332">Stella Splendens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224'>lyric_1224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shining star</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iorveth/Vernon Roche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roche/Iorveth</p><p>Part 1</p><p>罗契第一次见伊欧菲斯时他正和手下们全副武装冲进一个破二手唱片店里，准备把这群烦人的毒贩一网打尽，可想而知场面不太友好——前段时间他们跟了很久的线索断了，前期付出的人力物力随着卧底的失踪一并化为泡影，罗契为此发了很大的火。他一连好几天都沉着脸，焦虑的情绪随着紧闭的办公室门辐射到缉毒组每个人身上，只有薇丝敢照常敲门进去。而整件事就是这么巧，另一个活跃线人告诉他的联络人当天晚些时候会有一笔大买卖，还提供了几张模糊的清单照片和一段录音。联想到前段时间亨赛特搞到一批新枪支的消息，罗契立刻和警探们开了个紧急会议。他扫视着与会者的眼睛，明显从每个人脸上感受到一扫阴霾的兴奋感，他的心情莫名更差了。</p><p>开完短会后他们向交易地点赶去，防弹衣让他整个人都在出汗。罗契抓紧时间布置完任务，烦躁地将对讲机扔到一边。薇丝会意地把车速提高了，她把嘴里的薄荷糖咬得咯咯作响，瞥向他的眼神明显带着担心。罗契活动了下肩膀，对着后视镜里的警车队伍皱眉。</p><p>“这太巧了，我感觉不对。”</p><p>“接受合理的风险，不是吗？”薇丝歪了下头，她空出一只手拍了拍腰上的配枪，以示安慰。罗契接受了这个说法，他不能放弃这个线索，他们的手下急需一场胜仗来一解胸中的闷气，这样所有人才能假装那些失败都是在为成功做铺垫，才能继续下去。</p><p>虽然地点在郊外，他们仍然抢在预定时间前赶到了。关了警灯的车辆悄无声息包围了交易地点。警员们安静地分散到各个位置。他习惯性走向离门边最近的位置，在一片急促的心跳和喘气声中分辨里面的动静。举着破门锤的年轻警员有些紧张，视线在大门和罗契身上来回切换。里面隐约传来闷闷的交谈声，还有拖动东西的动静。罗契忍住掏烟的冲动比了一个待命的手势，他正在脑子构建大致的人数，突如其来的玻璃碎裂声让他的思绪和心跳一起停摆了。</p><p>急速飙升的肾上腺素让他全身的血管都收缩起来，小警员尽职尽责地冲上去撞破了门锁。激烈的打斗声伴随着叫骂一起从屋里涌了过来。罗契终于爆发式地骂出一长串脏话，挤开其他人，率先踹开了大门。</p><p>他的手下们声嘶力竭地喊话，朝天鸣枪。他径直冲进混战圈中对着一个高个子膝窝猛踹一脚，把人按到了地上。那个人咬牙切齿地用他听不懂的话咒骂，使劲挣扎。罗契用了十成力气才压制住他，撕扯中他终于把人拷牢了，后者拼命扭过头，在看到他的制服时露出让罗契非常不爽的表情，他不耐烦地踢了上去，对方一下吃痛，终于老老实实躺平了。</p><p>罗契抓着他的胳膊把人从地上提了起来。对方的身形摇摇晃晃，脚步也有些拖拉，好像刚刚那个奋力挣扎的不是他似的。罗契不耐烦地伸手推了一把，高个青年踉跄了一下，侧过头狠狠瞪他。昏暗的白炽灯下他的脸呈现一种病态的青白，同时罗契终于觉察到手上冰凉的黏腻液体是什么，他顿了顿，掀开外套后无力地骂了一句。刀伤，腰部，很深，需要马上送医院。</p><p>其他毒虫们也很快被制服，但在他们身上依然一无所获。手下的警官完成了对屋子的初步检查，他们只找到不多的氯氨酮和几盒大麻烟，和货品单上的数字完全不是一个等级。一个女警员把东西小心地装进证物袋，贴上封条后向他报告了目前的成果。罗契若有所思地嗯了一声，让他们继续搜查。自己继续审视这群人，科德温帮的那几个都没有穿带有黑独角兽标志的皮背心，明显是刚混进帮派底层的喽啰，剩下的都是穿着不统一的年轻人，男女都有，看起来不像监控名单上的任何帮派。</p><p>薇丝举着手机向他示意，言简意赅地解释了下附近有突发的交通事故，所以急救车短时间内赶不过来。他考虑了几秒钟，主要是关于弄脏车子的问题。最后单独问讯的想法胜出了，他需要一个没有监控的清净环境弄清楚情报到底在哪个环节出了错。虽然那个线人以前表现良好，但谁也不能保证这次只是意外。</p><p>周围已经拉起了黄色的警戒线，警灯也被重新拉起，嫌犯们陆续押回警局。那个被头巾遮住一边眼睛的年轻人被包在救生毯里，试图越过来来往往的人看向某个方向，罗契随着他的视线朝窗外看去，有个不安分的家伙回过头朝着这边喊着什么，在嘈杂的背景音下很难听懂。对方很快被按着头强行塞进了车里，年轻人望着警车离去的方向抿唇不语。</p><p>他让薇丝先回去从科德温帮的人嘴里中挖点消息出来，自己开着车把人送到了医院。一路上年轻人都很沉默，罗契也很耐心地没有问问题。他从后视镜中瞥了一眼，红蓝色的闪灯下看不清对方的表情，只能听到他摆弄手铐的声音。毯子发出摩擦声，罗契听到了一个沙哑的不像这个年纪的人的嗓音响起，在耳边荡了半圈后才飘出车窗外。</p><p>他说的是，警官，我们什么时候能到？</p><p>急诊医生对此很有经验，他问了几个问题后很快把人扶上了轮椅，推进了治疗室。门没关紧，他在里面小声对医生说不要用止疼药，以为罗契听不到。警官哼了一声，听着医生低声问着什么。他靠在门口等着缝合结束，护士带着血液样本经过他面前，罗契向她微笑着点了点头。等人走后他面无表情地敲击着墙壁，继续构思问话的内容。</p><p>等待中途他去自动贩卖机点了一杯加热过的咖啡，喝到一半时人从治疗室里被推了出来。讲道理，谁会在大冷天只穿一件夹克？上面还刺着一堆罗契看不懂的图案，打上一堆铆钉。年轻人坐着不说话的时候神情冷漠到近乎麻木。罗契看着地面上滴落的血迹，等下清洁人员会来处理那些东西，不用他操心。他不紧不慢地跟在后面，听医生说没有伤到内脏，但失血量有点多了，需要多留院观察几天。说这些时他还看了罗契一眼，仿佛他马上要粗暴地揪着这个苍白的年轻人关进拘留室似的。</p><p>护士扶着他起身时那块松动许久的头巾终于掉了下来，罗契捕捉到了它落地的一瞬间，类似棉麻质地的布料以轻柔的姿态摊平在地上，警官随即弯腰捡了起来，他用两根手指夹着它递到那个人面前，对方却没有接。罗契没来由的想笑，他终于抬起眼皮看向他们清白未知的病人，那个人正好也在看他。</p><p>他确实只有一只眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2</p><p>“有什么想说的吗？放松些，这不是审问。”</p><p>即使他的语调放得很平和，对方连一个眼神都没有分给他。年轻人刚刚被护士上了留置针躺在病床上输液，另一只手被铐在栏杆上——期间他尽力表现出虚弱的样子，时不时闭上眼睛假寐，这招对于罗契并没有起作用。他在对方又开始半闭眼睛时用弹匣敲了敲床栏，年轻人动了一下，抬起脸望向这边。完好的半边脸上还是没有什么表情，但眼神很警觉，夹杂着懒得掩饰的厌恶。</p><p>“这里也不是警局，警官，你不准备回去吗？”</p><p>“不急，那里不缺我一个。”软的果然没用，罗契也没有感到遗憾。他交叉双臂盯着那只碧绿的眼睛，而眼睛的主人对此嗤之以鼻。</p><p>“我还没被定罪吧，还是说刚刚你又掌握了什么新证据？”</p><p>并没有新证据。薇丝打电话告诉他人已经都带回警局了，正在排队等着做尿检。总之科德温帮那群人坚持说他们只是在交易一些轻的，另一群人则称对方突然闯进了他们用来线下聚会的二手唱片店大打出手，看得出两边都在鬼扯。罗契准备和这个落单的谈谈，毕竟他现在也没有机会串供，或许能套点其他东西出来。</p><p>他自顾自在床边坐下了，锐利的眼神审视着年轻的嫌犯。对方皱着眉往后靠去，罗契满意地听到了牵动伤口的抽气声。那道疤痕会是什么造成的？看起来不像是烧伤，像是某种足够沉重的锐器狠狠击打到脸上后没有及时清创缝合，或许还经历过几次化脓恶化后才会有这样大面积的扭曲疤痕。他把眼神移向另一边，对方也在打量着他。罗契拍了拍被面下的腿，那道目光马上垂了下去。</p><p>“名字？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>薇丝又给他发来简讯，那群当代嬉皮士的随身物品中果然没有找到任何能证明身份信息的东西。罗契熄灭屏幕，用眼角的余光看着闭口不言的青年。 </p><p>“我恰好认识几个移民局的人，或许你更愿意和他们谈谈？”</p><p>“……伊欧菲斯。”</p><p>“真名。”</p><p>“伊森格林·法欧提亚纳。”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>罗契哼了一声，他甚至考虑了一下要不要让人把字母拼写出来给他看看。他通知薇丝去碰碰运气，继而不再和他绕圈。“你们为什么会出现在那里？”</p><p>“淘唱片。”</p><p>这几个人事先都对过口供不成？“所以科德温帮的人是因为和你们抢初版打起来的？”</p><p>“难道要有人亲口说出来你们才知道这是个诱饵？”很好，他终于懒得掩饰了。声称自己叫伊欧菲斯的青年仰起头，眼神中有像针尖一样锐利的东西，语气一丝起伏也没有，“警察是怎么拿到进货单的，是联系不上的线人提供的吧？恭喜你，他很有可能复吸了，正被亨赛特的人捏在手里。我们的地下之王在试探你们而已。”</p><p>“有点道理，还有一个问题。” 罗契沉吟了几秒，一种在伊欧菲斯看来很做作的假笑浮现在脸上。警察直起身体靠近他，语速放得很慢，“抛开你说的那些，这一切跟你们有什么关系？别来大半夜买唱片这套，我想听听你们被卷进来的原因？”</p><p>“我看不出惹上亨赛特需要什么原因，警官——”他哼了一声，故意把音调拖得很长，到了罗契开始牙痒的地步。“不惹上他才需要原因。”</p><p>正好护士将检测报告送了过来，罗契接过时还意味深长地看了青年一眼。他扫过那些数字和箭头，试图勾勒出和毒品有关的痕迹。但是没有，报告很干净，至少近一段时间他没有碰过任何一种常见的毒品。对方好像知道了自己的检查结果没有达到他的预期，嘴角噙着一丝若有若无的冷笑。罗契和他对视了一会儿，起身甩上了病房的门。</p><p>他交代了在这里值守的小警察两句，正好收到了初步报告的照片，亨赛特的手下不说，倒是发现伊欧菲斯——他真的叫这个名字——的朋友们有一些较轻的犯罪记录，像在商场行窃等等。伊欧菲斯本人反而没有，他被指控过参与聚众斗殴，但因为缺乏证据证明这是帮派斗争而免于牢狱之灾。DEA的人已经来嘲笑过他们了。忙了半天抓了一群斗殴的小混混？他最讨厌的混蛋幸灾乐祸地给他留了言，罗契眼都不眨地删除了。他在安全通道里拨通了薇丝的电话。</p><p>“头儿。”对面接通了，背景里有哀叹声，吵架声，还有清脆的咀嚼声，伴随着敲击键盘的脆响。薇丝又在咬她的薄荷硬糖。</p><p>“关于那群小混混还有查到什么吗？叫什么，松鼠党？”</p><p>“有。”听上去薇丝在翻阅资料，她一定把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，声音听起来忽远忽近，“他们在这个社区呆了一段时间了，我联系过那片的巡警，他们不怎么在地下场所露面，平时也单独行动。他不认为他们是犯罪团伙。”</p><p>“不是该死的摩托俱乐部就行。”罗契用指腹摩擦过香烟的卷纸，所以他才不喜欢医院，连个吸烟区都没有。“还有上面这话谁说的？”</p><p>“呃，约翰？你知道的，脸上有疤的那个。”</p><p>他知道，长得不错但脑子一直不太聪明的那个。罗契挂了电话，对上述对话的可信度产生了怀疑。</p><p>收尾工作乏善可陈，他们用了好几天找到了那个线人，他果然又投向了那些白色粉末的怀抱，在警察找上门时哭得涕泪俱下。他被强制送去了戒毒所，出来后大概率要蹲一段时间的大牢——另一边，松鼠党们在几天后陆续都被放了，罗契抽着烟看着阴沉着脸的小混蛋在警察局门口等着接人，他的某个朋友一瘸一拐地走向门口，大概率是在审讯的时候“不小心”摔倒了。伊欧菲斯扭过头看见了罗契，愤怒地朝他比了个中指。罗契吐出一口烟，冲他翻了个白眼。</p><p>他没想到两人还会再见面，至少没这么快——那天加班到很晚，他的车刚开出不远就抛锚了，留下他和一个快没电的手机。罗契在路边抽完两支烟后决定搭车回家，计程车一如既往的姗姗来迟，正当他坐进去准备关车门时另一个人挤了进来，他在警察不善的眼神中抬起帽檐，罗契又看到了那只令人印象深刻的眼睛。</p><p>“去维吉马。”伊欧菲斯抢先报出了目的地，罗契紧紧盯着他，青年带着鸭舌帽，普普通通的卫衣让他看起来和街上的年轻人没什么两样，很难和急诊室里那个满身是血的危险分子联系起来。他还是不说话，也不看罗契这边，车还没停稳就率先打开车门走了，留下罗契和司机大眼瞪小眼。他考虑了一下要不要直接叫司机调头送他回家，但最后一秒改变了主意，他一路跟着伊欧菲斯来到一家连锁餐厅，坐到了角落的双人卡座里。</p><p>他们，应该说伊欧菲斯点了很多高碳水的食物，即使在周五晚上罗契也敬谢不敏的那种。最后他索然无味地扒拉着餐盘里的意面。青年看起来吃饱了，正心满意足地吸着碳酸饮料。服务员送上一份蛋糕，上面还用巧克力画着一个爱心，罗契看着就牙疼。</p><p>“我可以提供给你亨赛特的情报。”</p><p>他趁机把盘子推开了，太多番茄酱的面条不是他的最爱。</p><p>“我们暂时不需要新的线人，何况。”罗契略带嘲讽地看了他一眼，“我怀疑你能提供多少有价值的情报。”</p><p>“当然不是正式的那种，我也不会用假消息糊弄那点工资。”伊欧菲斯反而奇怪地看了罗契一眼，后者感觉受到了冒犯，火气正有滋生的趋势。“我会联系你，有可靠消息的时候。”</p><p>“听起来你在找借刀杀人的工具。”罗契说出这句话的时候眼看着对方翻了一个白眼，他放下自己那杯软饮料。“分赃不均？还是准备扳倒他自己当这块区域的老大？”</p><p>“你好像对我有偏见，警官。现在已经不流行热心市民这档子事了吗？”对方伸了个懒腰，罗契看着衣服被带着掀起，露出腰间的一块肌肤，“而且松鼠党只是个社团。一个免费的探子对你来说不够好吗？我以为亨赛特是你的敌人呢。”</p><p>罗契无可无不可地敲了敲桌面。“再说吧。”他留下一个模棱两可的回答，“还有什么？”</p><p>“那就就这么定了，现在来说第二件事。”伊欧菲斯把空了的饮料杯扔回桌上，“你喜欢男人吗，警官？”</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 3</p><p>你永远也不知道周五的晚上会发生什么，就好比罗契在一个半小时以前怎么也不会想到他会和被他铐进医院过的小混蛋同桌进餐，然后再滚到一张床上。他用眼角瞥着躺在一旁的伊欧菲斯，第一次仔细观察过对方——比如伊欧菲斯其实长得很高，比看起来要壮实。翠色的藤蔓刺青从肩窝顺着身侧一路生长到后腰，会随着腰肢的晃动而摇曳。又比如他的皮肤是接近温凉的手感，罗契抬起胳膊，想象中的触感轻轻贴上了掌心。对方哼了一声，但没有反对。</p><p>他腰间的那处刀伤愈合得差不多了，伤口呈现着红肿的肉粉色。此外还有些陈旧发白的疤痕零星分布在肌肉漂亮的身躯上，现在上面多了些青紫的指痕，当然对方也没有客气——这个小混蛋在床上格外喜欢咬人，罗契的肩膀和手臂上留下了好几个齿痕。但比起他在床上的表现来看，这只是无足轻重的小情调而已。</p><p>“你胆子真大。” 罗契很快收回手并把自己砸进床垫，一动也不想动。他的心脏现在还跳得很快，并对于自己竟然和一个不知道底细的家伙上床有轻微的困惑。伊欧菲斯反而凑过来蹭他的鬓角，发出心满意足的鼻音。</p><p>“我猜错了吗？这个年纪还不结婚的警探……而且以条子的标准来说，你长得还不错。”</p><p>年轻男人露出甜蜜的假笑，罗契配合以同样的面具。</p><p>“你总是这样直接吗？”</p><p>对方挑起一边眉毛，神情在怎么了和哪里不好吗之间跳转。他舒展开身体，声音听起来比平时更沙哑，“我从别人那里学来的，直接点没什么不好——你只要注视他的眼睛超过三秒，然后做选择就行——传统方法有时比约炮软件来得高效，你觉得呢？”</p><p>“我看不出不同在哪里。”罗契故意这样说，对方发出扫兴的鼻音。</p><p>“不同在照片不会告诉你他是个慕残癖，也不会用看一个长在伤疤上的人型肿瘤一样的眼神看你。”伊欧菲斯眯着眼睛，从落在地板上的裤子口袋里摸索出一包烟，在罗契来不及阻止前就点燃了。“他问能不能捅我脸上那个窟窿，紧张的脸都憋红了。”</p><p>“你没捅了他吧。”</p><p>“什么？当然没有。”他支起身体撑在罗契上方，假装不高兴的样子对他喷出一口烟，转眼间愉悦的表情浮现在脸上，仿佛在回忆什么美好时光，“我只是狠狠地抢了他……在给他做了一个手活之后。”</p><p>罗契咳嗽了一声，用眼神示意他把烟灭了。伊欧菲斯似笑非笑地盯着他看了会儿，他们贴得太近了，伊欧菲斯慢慢把烟雾吹到那双干渴的嘴唇上。我已经抽了，他低声说，独眼盯着罗契脸上细小的表情变化。你准备怎么样呢？</p><p>他用手捏熄了那个火点，继而凑上去吻那张带着烟味的嘴，小小的豁口在他舌尖上一次次擦过，顽强地彰显着存在感。他发现这个人接吻时总要到喘不上气的程度才肯放开，打白工？狗屁，他将来一定会来索取报酬的。但目前为止还不错，他能掌控住这个小混蛋。</p><p>他的温存随着亲吻的结束很快烟消云散。罗契在焦油和尼古丁的熏陶下也点了一支烟，呼出烟雾的同时打量着赤裸的年轻身体。对方舔舔嘴唇，赤裸着身体摸到冰箱旁边。</p><p>“这里是你的安全屋吗，警官？”伊欧菲斯没有礼貌地把冰箱门开到最大展示给公寓的主人看，里面只有一排啤酒，六个俄式风味罐头，还有两大包可以存放到世界末日的压缩饼干。罗契翻了翻眼睛，示意他拿一罐啤酒过来。伊欧菲斯拿着双倍回来了，他皱着眉盯着瓶身上的字看了会儿，才不情愿地打开。</p><p>“都快过期了。”他边喝边抱怨道，罗契不客气地冲他比了个粗鲁的手势。这间小公寓是他很早就租下来的，一年只住四分之一时间，但交全额的房款。最初的冲动仍然是个谜，或许是因为他自己的公寓简直像第二个办公室，他偶尔也会需要一个隐秘的环境睡个好觉。</p><p>他们在沉默中喝完了酒精饮料。罗契感觉有点困了，他花了两分钟洗了个战斗澡，准备明天早上再说。至于伊欧菲斯，他磨蹭到罗契又开始打瞌睡才出来，熟练地从柜子里翻到一条新毛巾擦拭长发，一边还抱怨肥皂放着太久没用都风干了，片刻后他又拆了一支新牙刷洗漱，以上都是建立在他一丝不挂的基础上，唯一的观众对此大翻白眼。</p><p>罗契希望对方可以马上穿衣服走人，但对方带着半湿的头发径自在旁边躺下了，他就知道识相这种属性在伊欧菲斯身上是不存在的。他花了三秒钟思索了一下，妥协了，或许是摄入了太多碳水化合物让他昏昏欲睡的原因，但他太困了，明天早上还要去修车……</p><p>将睡未睡的时候他被眼前蓝莹莹的光晃醒了，罗契迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“老天……”他头疼地看了一眼时间，屏幕的光刺得眼睛酸涩到不行，“不困就起来。”</p><p>伊欧菲斯马上收起手机打了个呵欠，翻过身用背对着他，在黑暗中形成一个安静的轮廓，该死，保持这样就行——罗契又睡着了。</p><p>他不习惯旁边有人，半夜里醒了一次。伊欧菲斯从枕头上滑了下去，在被子底下缩成一团浅浅地呼吸着。罗契把人挖出来一点。青年哼了几声，眼睛都没有睁开。第二天罗契起来的时候伊欧菲斯已经不见了，他睡得很沉，都没有发现，万幸他的钱包和手机还好好地放着，看来他们友好的合作算是跨出了第一步。</p><p>那之后两个礼拜他没有收到任何信息。刚开始罗契还惦记着这事，过了两天只有偶尔才会想起那个声称要帮忙打探情况的独眼混蛋。一切仿佛都没有变，他们还是没有挖出什么新线索。直到他路过某个下属办公桌时偶然听到了他们的闲聊。</p><p>“佛伦看到他和一个女孩在一起……那个小妞比明星还漂亮。”</p><p>“上次那个？”</p><p>噢，薇丝也参与其中。她端着咖啡杯靠在办公桌上，胸前的扣子松开两颗，罗契眼看着两个笨蛋踮起脚努力想往里面瞄一眼的蠢样，他咳嗽了一声，年轻的警员们迅速回到位子上，拿着这辈子写不完的文书挡在脸上。</p><p>“头儿。”干练的年轻女子朝他点点头，拨弄了一下滑到眼前的刘海，“我们在说伊欧菲斯。”</p><p>罗契“嗯”了一声，过了几秒这句话的意思才滑进他的大脑。他按捺下一瞬间的心虚，叫住了薇丝， “什么女孩儿？”</p><p>“萨琪亚，外面的人都这么叫她。我猜也不是真名。”</p><p>“她有什么问题？”</p><p>“暂时没有，我们查到她在经营一个救助中心，主要是面对流浪青少年的，偶尔也会有一些吸毒者和妓女，不过数量不多。”</p><p>“我怎么从来没听说过这种事情？”</p><p>“因为据我们所知那儿没有什么值得注意的。救助中心晚上七点以后开放，有免费澡堂和床铺。”薇丝回身在下属递来的文件上签字，一边解释道，“有志愿者在那里做安保，进入前保证身上干净，当然，不是那种干净。”</p><p>“或许这位萨琪亚在暗中为松鼠党提供某种帮助？为了某种目的。”罗契提出一个可能，薇丝的眉毛扬了起来，脸上露出微妙的神情。“怎么了？”</p><p>“没事。我们的人还在继续盯着，我会再梳理下背景的。”</p><p>罗契点了点头，正好他手机震动了一下，一个陌生号码发来的信息出现在屏幕上，几乎能确定是刚刚出现在他们交谈中的那个人。</p><p>“D有新情况，I。”</p><p>他直接拨了回去，但是对方并没有接听。罗契挂断电话，同样用短信回复，“我来找你。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 4</p><p>“还记得亨赛特搞到的那批新枪吗，他是为自己人准备的。”伊欧菲斯开门见山，“戴斯摩的势力已经大到让他忌惮的地步了，前段时间有人截了科德温帮的货，明面上看是霍桑二世的人，但显然我们的猪猡国王不是那么信服。”</p><p> </p><p>“也不是没可能。”罗契一副无所谓的表情，“霍桑这段时间是不太安分。”</p><p> </p><p>“霍桑没这个胆子。”伊欧菲斯明显看穿了他的面具，他讨嫌地晃了晃手指，“亨赛特怀疑底下有人反水，婊子养的只是被人煽动了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗契端起咖啡，伊欧菲斯啜着绿茶，彼此在心中嫌弃了一下对方的品味。松鼠党清了下嗓子，接着说了下去，“总之，他们又要干一票大的，然后’国王’把这趟活交给了戴斯摩，最迟下月初之前完成这笔交易——你觉得呢？”</p><p> </p><p>他看着罗契思考了一会儿，警探习惯性皱起眉，心不在焉地搅动着汤匙。</p><p> </p><p>“消息来源呢？”</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯装作没听清的样子，他盯着罗契嘴角轻微抽动的肌肉，敏锐地觉察到了蛛丝马迹。罗契能感觉到打探的目光在他脸上转来转去，“你在生气？”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？可能这家店的咖啡太难喝了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，是因为我提到了戴斯摩。”伊欧菲斯平白无故承受了女招待的白眼，他摇了摇头，继续自顾自的下结论。那个瞬间警探很想一脚踹翻椅子然后掐断那条细细的脖子，“你好像特别恨他？”</p><p> </p><p>罗契皮笑肉不笑地看着他，“一点私人恩怨。”</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯露出感兴趣的眼神，在对上罗契的视线时很聪明地止住了话头。戴斯摩和前警监子女的那些恩怨没有必要让不相关的人知道，但罗契怀疑这人会顺着他毫无根据的猜想挖出点什么，他甚至不清楚伊欧菲斯是不是作为一个反向卧底来打探消息的，如果他们的初遇是苦肉计的一部分呢？该死，他都已经在一无所知的情况下和伊欧菲斯睡过一晚了，他会趁机窃听自己的电话吗？</p><p> </p><p>“我需要更多细节。” 他准备再试探一次，在成功之前都做好对方随时背叛的准备。罗契盯着咬着松饼的松鼠党，一个模糊的计划浮现在他脑海中。对方好像早有准备，从衣服口袋里掏出一盒磁带和几张折得皱巴巴的纸，第一页上甚至还有手绘的地图，用两种颜色的笔标注着出入口守卫的松紧程度。</p><p> </p><p>“真贴心。”罗契翻阅完资料后只能给出这个评价，那几页纸看起来像个该死的《如何将毒贩一网打尽》的说明书。伊欧菲斯毫不意外地看到那叠纸被扔到一边，他耸了耸肩，示意自己的工作已经完成——但显然罗契并不这么想。</p><p> </p><p>“我现在合理怀疑你的动机，不然没法解释。”他率先打破了两人之间虚假的和平气氛。现在已经没有人有闲心喝饮料了，他们的眼睛紧盯着对方，各自希望能从最细微的表情中窥探出内心的活动痕迹。伊欧菲斯首先放松下来，仅存的眼睛抛来一个介乎挑逗和挑衅之间的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“当然可以解释，举个例子。”他没有预兆地将上半身倾向罗契，在他脸前亮出手掌，警探的车钥匙正躺在掌心——前者马上抢了回来，没好脸色地瞪着他。伊欧菲斯扯着嘴角表达出想笑的意图，他双手插在衣兜里站了起来，居高临下地看着罗契。“就好比知道怎么抓贼的人不一定知道怎么防贼，而小聪明只要够用就行——松鼠党有自己的办法，你也可以用你的。”</p><p> </p><p>他愉快地道了别，“我的任务完成了，警官，希望很快能听到你的好消息。”</p><p> </p><p>他当然安排人做了复查，他的得力助手很快确定了符合观测方向的地点，那是一幢废弃大楼，距离亨赛特的据点不远，但显然没有近到让他们产生警惕。从某个破碎的窗户旁他们发现了脚印，三脚架的痕迹，几个模糊的脚印。看起来有人在这里呆过一段时间，没有烟头，没有清晰的指纹。磁带内容明显是翻录的音频，分别来自四个不同的窃听器，有一个甚至装在卫生间里，他很确定松鼠党们是故意把不适合在饭点播放的内容一起加了进去。罗契皱着眉反复听过所有乱七八糟的音频，终于确定了所有有价值的信息。</p><p> </p><p>“他们值得相信吗，头儿？”</p><p> </p><p>“有人会相信的。”他这样回答并不完全放心的下属，“松鼠党把戴斯摩送到我们跟前来了，如果这次那杂种真的死了，我晚上会睡得更踏实的。”</p><p> </p><p>霍桑二世那里好操作多了，光罗契手底下就有不同级别的三个线人。他分别把信息筛选打碎后交给不同的人传播出去，顺便再把亨赛特怀疑手下有叛徒的消息告知了一下，至于是否能起作用就看人是不是能保守一个与自身利益相关的秘密了——薇丝带着人紧密监视他们的一举一动，直到三周后，霍桑二世的手下成小队集结在亨赛特仓库的四周。这个蠢货不负众望地上钩了，他一点没学到霍桑一世的毒辣眼光，大概还觉得这是个好机会，可以干掉对方自己坐大，也可以抢到价值不菲的毒品。</p><p> </p><p>他关上车门的瞬间嗅到了血腥味，是伴随着最后一丝风带进车厢里的。薇丝提醒他系好安全带，罗契摆了摆手，继而拉开了配枪保险。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他冲完澡出来正好看见伊欧菲斯在打量他置物架上的照片。没等他靠近对方就转过头来看他，也不说话。那是他还年轻时和警长的合照，而后者已经殉职很久了。罗契把照片扣倒，弗尔泰斯特微笑的样子暂时从他们的世界消失了。他几乎肯定伊欧菲斯观察到了什么，但小混蛋今天格外仁慈，一句多余的话都不说。</p><p> </p><p>这是某种奖励吗？他们上次的计划非常成功，霍桑二世还在等着判决，大概率会老死在监狱里。戴斯摩则不能再给任何人造成麻烦了，亨赛特少了一个潜在的威胁，同时也失去了他的二把手。仓库也被查封了，虽然‘国王’名义上和那家制毒工厂没有关系，但巨额损失也不会让他们的日子太好过。</p><p> </p><p>“今天照着我说的做，好吗？”罗契还带着水汽的手指落在对方的脸上，他的眼神表明这不是征询的问句，伊欧菲斯思考了一下，微微点了下头。</p><p> </p><p>他还是同意得太草率了，否则此刻不会跪在地板上试图用冷冰冰的硅胶假阳具玩弄自己，而那个混蛋就坐在床沿上观赏这一幕，他还故意选了个墨绿色的。青年泄愤一般倒了半瓶润滑液，他恨恨地咬着嘴唇，不情愿地分开了膝盖，试探着往下吞。罗契今天格外有耐心，他用眼神爱抚着伊欧菲斯裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，包括双腿之间的阴影，幻想他的后穴是怎么一寸寸吃下那跟东西的。</p><p> </p><p>“你很饥渴啊，长官……上次过后就再没上过床？”</p><p> </p><p>“专心些，士兵。”罗契的声音比平时更低沉，但伊欧菲斯就是不肯放弃。“只有我肯和你睡？还是说不想让你的同事知道你是玻璃？你该不会都在休假的时候找个陌生人一夜情吧？”他看到罗契的表情之后露出了吃惊的笑容，语气也随之恶劣起来，“操，被我说中了。”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>他开始喋喋不休，“你应该试试手淫的，长官。打个飞机不会让你怎么样的。”外力迫使他停了下来，抽了一口气，罗契掐着他的脖子逼迫他把头抬高，他单手把裤子脱下一半，示意对方为他口交。伊欧菲斯咽下呻吟，和他对视了一会儿才张开嘴。</p><p> </p><p>另一只手跟了上来，抚摸他右脸上的疤痕。青年不太情愿，但在嘴里含着阴茎的情况下也偏不过头，只能用独眼狠狠瞪着对方。这反而愉悦了罗契，他嘴里的东西抽动了一下，变得更硬了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>反抗吧，投降就太没有意思了。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>对方火热的口腔让男人呻吟出声，他不由自主地往前顶胯，让阴茎进去更深处。他抓着伊欧菲斯的长发，逼迫青年用紧缩的喉咙口刺激敏感的头冠处。青年发出抗议的呜呜声，嘴里的东西太大了，吞咽不下的口涎顺着嘴角一直流到脖子上。罗契突然对他滚动的喉结产生了兴趣。他空出一只手抚摸着那个凸起，感受它在手底下滑来滑去。伊欧菲斯摆动自己的频率变快了，他半阖着眼睛，饥渴地坐得很深，用柱身上的凸起按摩体内最隐秘的那一点。罗契喘着粗气，感觉湿软的舌头艰难地舔舐柱身。当他顶进去时顺从地放松喉咙——他甚至都没有呛到。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>推进，举枪，射击，雀跃的兴奋感一直在他血管里跳动，胜利临近，甜美的味道从舌尖开始蔓延。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>罗契闭上眼睛喘息了一会儿，再睁开眼时伊欧菲斯正好也盯着他，和此刻狼狈的样子不同，青年的目光依旧挑衅，带着一丝得意，像看垂死的猎物无力挣扎的样子。他空着的手正在下流地抚摸自己，从发红的乳头到肿胀的阴茎。硅胶玩具随着起伏的动作在后穴里进出，带出粘稠的水声。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>戴斯摩惊恐地看着他，双手机械性地挥动着，他带着笑意扣下扳机。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>罗契猛地把他拉起来推倒在床上，硬的发疼的阴茎一下子操进他的后面，那里被扩张得很好，带着高热和滑腻的润滑剂。对方整个人颤了一下，喉咙里发出含糊的声音。男人急促的摆动胯部，呼吸声粗重，很快让他发着抖呻吟起来。青年难耐地转过头，似乎想说什么，罗契猛地用手掌捂住了他的口鼻，几乎把他操进床垫里——因为窒息伊欧菲斯奋力在他手底下挣扎，性器几乎因为他不停踢蹬的双腿滑出来。罗契用上全身力气压住他，低头去咬那暴露在外的喉咙。最后关头他抽了出来，撸动了几下后射在了小腹上。</p><p> </p><p>他终于心满意足地松开手，咬上那双发白的嘴唇，一直到尝到血腥味都没有放开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 5</p><p> </p><p>洗完澡后他们精疲力竭地瘫在床上，没人想再动弹一下。伊欧菲斯可能懒得提起，也可能是真的没注意他刚刚没戴套，更好的情况是他默许了——总之他们都很尽兴。那个效果良好的硅胶玩具在罗契冲澡期间消失了，同时垃圾桶里多了一个包着某个东西的塑料袋。伊欧菲斯在罗契探头打量时投来嫌恶的一瞥，一种毛茸茸的轻松感爬上罗契的心脏，他在爬上床之前贴心地把垃圾桶踢远了些。他已经默认伊欧菲斯又会赖着不走，准备去关床头灯时发现对方已经利索地从衣橱里翻到了罗契的旧T恤，正在往头上套。</p><p> </p><p>罗契的手停在半空，想问他为什么突然要走，他隐约觉得要是问了会显得他不正常，并且一定会被松鼠党嘲笑。他咳了一声，声音听上去含糊地有些刻意，“现在回去？”</p><p> </p><p>正在把胳膊从袖口里伸出来的伊欧菲斯停下动作，莫名其妙地看了他一眼，“是啊。”他把还滴着水的长发捋顺，唇上的齿痕还红肿着，“我明天有事。”</p><p> </p><p>沉默中只能听到布料摩擦声。罗契看着他把工装裤往身上套，粗糙的布料遮住了还红肿着的膝盖。保持着这样的氛围结束今晚似乎是个顺理成章的结果，伊欧菲斯离开，他不用担心这个不安定的因素，还能独享高质量的睡眠——但内心有一股说不出由来的烦躁，他的嘴已经快于大脑反应过来的速度问出心里的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“回弗坚？”</p><p> </p><p>“老天。”伊欧菲斯停下了动作，若有所思地打量着罗契稍显懊恼的表情，“摸得真清楚，警官。在做床伴背景调查？是有必要，就是有点晚了，哼？”</p><p> </p><p>他语气中的讽刺让罗契冷笑起来，他立刻回击，“是，我知道那家救助中心，你去过不止一次——听起来有点糟糕，但你既不像女人也不像青少年，还是我弄错了？”</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯看起来不想继续这个话题，他的表情迅速平静下来，“去找点正事做，警官。你在一夜情对象身上浪费的精力已经够多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“别误会，我对你去那里做什么没兴趣，你反应过头了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”他面无表情地站了起来，丢下冷冰冰的一句，“再提醒一次，我不是你的线人，弗农·罗契。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那次不愉快的分别之后，警察们有好一段时间没收到过关于松鼠党的消息了。伊欧菲斯像块融化在咖啡里的方糖一样消失无影，连带着他的狐朋狗友也安分不少。罗契忙于和亨赛特周旋，暂时没功夫干别的。猪猡国王不直接操纵他的地下产业，警察们花了很多心思串起了一条足以说服法官的证据链。而且他的二把手死了，几个党羽被罗契攥到了手里，其中一个为了减刑已经和警方达成了协定。更好的消息是税务局也派了人过来对亨赛特明面上的公司查税，且收获颇丰，他现在属于字面意义上哪儿也去不了的状态。</p><p> </p><p>为了更有力的罪证罗契无休止地忙碌了两个月，等一切尘埃落定时只需排队等开庭时，他忽然想起伊欧菲斯——忽然这个说法不太准确。他把脑子从无休止的会议讨论中拔出来时会很频繁地想起那张脸。不是线人的线人陆续有发来过几次情报，尽职尽责地报告着不利于亨赛特的证据，但罗契每次的回复统统石沉大海。他手下的警探们发现头儿对于弗坚的消息感兴趣起来，薇丝提醒他们不要讨论这些，尤其是关系匪浅的松鼠党们。“除非你想不开。”金发的姑娘善意地提醒到，并把被打回重写的报告拍在他们桌上。</p><p> </p><p>幸好罗契并不能听到以上对话，他今天一整天都在外面开会。在经历了冗长的会议，下午四点的堵车，道路临时封闭后他决定把车停到就近的停车场步行回家。罗契扫视着陌生的街道，漫无目的地打着方向盘，直到某个瘦削的背影突兀地出现在他视线中。他松开油门，按了下喇叭，对方一瞥之下刹住了车，靠着车把一脸不耐烦地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“新买的自行车？”纯属胡说，那明显是辆旧了的山地车。</p><p> </p><p>“也许是你三十年前的生日礼物，警官？”小混蛋刚刚抽过烟，风带着淡淡的烟草味随着他降下的车窗涌入车内。罗契在逆光中打量着他，脸色疲倦，嘴角不高兴地撇着，颧骨上有道新的擦伤，不知道又在哪里打过架了。伊欧菲斯挑衅地看着罗契，夸张地伸了个懒腰。抬起的胳膊带起T恤下摆，露出腰间的肌肤，上面还带着几处淤青。他口干舌燥起来。</p><p> </p><p>醒醒，罗契，现在是工作时间。</p><p> </p><p>“只想确认你有没有惹上麻烦。”他确信自己的表情看上去无懈可击，“今天晚上有空？晚餐我请。”</p><p> </p><p>单从表情来看，伊欧菲斯并没有任何反应。他从口袋里掏出一支烟，并不点燃，只是衔在嘴里。脸上明明白白写着三个字，为什么。</p><p> </p><p>“庆祝。我们的国王快要上断头台了。”</p><p> </p><p>这话说早了，但罗契一时间想不到其他理由。伊欧菲斯很快点了头，或许说明在一天的不顺后他还是能碰上点好事的，罗契在伊欧菲斯坐进车里的时候愉快地想着。他们去了附近的一家西班牙餐厅，照例是伊欧菲斯的要求。</p><p> </p><p>他好像有点饿过头的样子，专心把注意力放在烩饭和肉丸上。当罗契兴致缺缺地叉着土豆泥蛋饼时他正将小油条的最后一根放进嘴里。吃撑的警察看着他连最后的巧克力蘸酱都没放过，说真的，他为什么还这么瘦？他清了清嗓子，伊欧菲斯舔过嘴唇上残余的酱汁，故意不看罗契。</p><p> </p><p>“过得不错？”</p><p> </p><p>“是挺好的。”</p><p> </p><p>放屁，你看起来就是糟糕的混合体。罗契看着他慢吞吞地擦拭着手指，指甲上紫色的淤痕一闪而过。但那不关他的事，至少不是他今天的目的。</p><p> </p><p>“不准备说点什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯露出终于来了的表情。他将身体慢慢往后倒去，直到完全靠在椅背上。</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”他又回到那副波澜不惊的样子，“出去说。”</p><p> </p><p>他们从餐厅离开，现在正沿着河堤慢慢走着。周围三三两两，大多是出来散步的情侣。夜风也把短暂的平和假象一并带走了，尴尬的沉默笼罩了两人。他们趴在栏杆上各自看向水面，罗契难得点了一支烟。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你有些事没告诉我。”他率先开口了，烟雾随着吐息悬在半空欲散不散。对方兴趣缺缺地转过头来，恰好和他的视线对上。“有兴趣讲讲吗，以……随便什么身份。”</p><p> </p><p>“比如炮友？”</p><p> </p><p>他警告地瞥了一眼伊欧菲斯，对方报以挑逗的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道有人会同时做截然不同的事，好比同时街头斗殴和去救助中心做志愿者，但我想知道——你在扮演什么角色？”</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯笑得很危险，“那你呢，不喜欢这种反差的戏码？我还以为你很享受呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为经验告诉我没这么好的事。”他很想卡住伊欧菲斯的下巴，让他转过头直视自己。但罗契微妙地认为此时的身体接触会有些不合时宜。他抖落烟灰，那些发白的粉末还没落地就被吹散了，“一个改过自新的小混混，这么巧跑来提供无偿帮忙。哦对了，他还愿意和条子上床，为了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“天，你真看得起自己。”伊欧菲斯讥讽地打量着罗契，仿佛第一次见到他，“所以现在是审讯时间？提前问下你接受身体贿赂吗，长官？”</p><p> </p><p>他们厌烦地盯着彼此，但谁也没有扭头就走。那个困扰罗契许久的问题终于说出了口，“科德温帮没了，就会有新的卖家来占据市场，正好——我记得你不让医生用止痛药。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你怀疑是我。”他的声音冷下来，“如果你想知道的话，是的，我以前维柯丁成瘾，没到疼死的地步不愿意冒风险再戒一次——等等，你不是最清楚这个了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>罗契抬了抬下巴，蹦出两个单词，“不是你。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>是你的温暖小屋。他等着他反应过来，但伊欧菲斯看起来真的不理解，他烦躁地扯着衣角，把毛边扯得更加杂乱。罗契把已经燃到滤嘴的烟蒂弹进水里，他给出一个名字。</p><p> </p><p>“萨琪亚。”</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯垮下脸，所以她确实有些特别的地方——罗契已经知道这个年轻女人来自某个遥远的东欧国家，似乎集美丽和善良于一身，她的能力足以领导一群人自发建立一所占地面积可观的救助中心，并把它管理地井井有条。一切看起来都很正常，罗契知道这件事后派过便衣警察装作妓女混进去过夜，但她们看不出里面有什么异样。连薇丝也说或许本来就没有问题，但他总觉得一切并不是偶然。</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯的态度变了，在被点破这层关系前他并没有这么戒备。那只愤怒的绿眼睛瞪着他，“你又知道什么了？”他提高声音嚷嚷起来，幸亏周围已经没有什么人了，罗契想捂住他的嘴，但没来得及动手。“我来告诉你是怎么回事——萨琪亚有能力管理好这里，她想让有需要的人都可以留下来。亨塞特准备搞脱衣舞厅和赌场时也是她第一个公开反对——顺便一提，那时候可没有警察来过问。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你要我相信松鼠党为了帮她才充当打手的，包括刺探黑帮的情报？她似乎不怎么在乎你们这么做的后果。”</p><p> </p><p>“那能解决问题，所以我这样做了，无所谓什么后果。”他露出受到冒犯的表情，罗契稍微感到了些许新鲜，在这之前他还以为对方没什么自尊自爱的习惯，“你总想着挖原因，有一万个为什么要问——世界上没那么多为什么。因为我想，我愿意。”</p><p> </p><p>“每件事都有个问什么。”</p><p> </p><p>罗契用强硬的口气回答了他。</p><p> </p><p>尽管气氛已经被破坏殆尽，他们最后还是一起去了罗契的公寓。他在无名火的支配下说了一些不怎么友好的话，伊欧菲斯也不遑多让，在这种情况下的性爱像是打架。当他在凌晨精疲力竭地醒来时身边空着，黯淡的红点隔着阳台门短促地亮了一下。伊欧菲斯在阳台上抽烟，他趴在栏杆上的样子像是在倒数自己什么时候会跳下去。罗契揉着眉心撑起自己，在一片昏暗中盯着淡蓝色的烟雾，等着它们消散在微风里。一支烟的时间并没有多长，他推门的动作表示已经知道自己醒了。</p><p> </p><p>“你身上都是烟味。”他不带抱怨地说了句，换来对方一个懒得理你的眼神。罗契翻过身，等他重新躺上来。或许他的疑心病是有点严重，他睡眼朦胧地想着，动作快点，距离天亮至少还有两小时能睡。但他只等到了衣物摩擦的声音，伊欧菲斯在罗契的瞪视下穿戴整齐，冷淡地对他点点头。临走前不忘把窗户推开。他却莫名感到了气闷。</p><p> </p><p>“再见，混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 6</p><p>他再没收到那个号码发来的信息，也许是被停用了，几次拨打无果后罗契删除了那个号码，并自嘲了一番。通常来说他和床伴们会保持距离，对偶尔的拒绝也不甚在意，伊欧菲斯倒成了那个例外的了。幸好最近只有些小打小闹的案子，他得以处理完了积压半年的文书工作，并且难得的休了个年假。</p><p>这个假期并不在他的计划中，所以他现在早早被生物钟唤醒，正躺在被他当作第二个办公室的公寓床上，饿着肚子点解谜游戏，准备等通关再起床。枕边的手机在他卡关时适时震动了下，罗契解锁屏幕前暗自希望是件能让他不得不中止休假的案子——他对着一个没存过的手机号疑惑了一下，随即点开了短信。</p><p>一个问句，“来浮港森林吗？I。”</p><p>紧跟着一条，“不回就当没空。”</p><p>他马上回拨过去，不出意料又被掐断。突如其来的邀约显然让他忘了其他选项，比如放下手机当做没看见——还好没多久伊欧菲斯发了个定位给他。那是浮港周边的一片树林，开车过去差不多需要一个小时。正常情况下罗契应该删除这个没头没尾的邀约，然后躺到中午，收拾一下家里，天黑以后去熟悉的酒吧喝一杯，或许和陌生人来一次放松的性爱——但他又觉得这个季节郊外的景色应该不错，出门一趟也未尝不可。等回过神来罗契已经发了肯定的回复给对方，全身穿戴整齐，正在扣上手表。他给了穿衣镜前的自己一个自讽的笑容，接受了自己最近很反常的事实。</p><p>他临走前才想起伊欧菲斯没让他带任何东西，所以可能只是一个徒步？罗契犹豫了下，上次出去秋游的记忆已经模糊了，他只好顺手从酒柜里拿了一瓶威士忌扔在汽车后座，聊胜于无。这个时间出城的人不多，他很快上了高速，现代化的建筑逐渐远去，远处森林的轮廓从雾蒙蒙的土色变得清晰起来，罗契关掉了车载广播，专心跟着导航前进。</p><p>步行到提示的地方时他还以为自己走错了。他想象中的森林是静谧的，不该有那么多年轻人到处跑，更何况仔细看看就会发现几张眼熟的面孔。男男女女们在落满树叶的空地上扎帐篷，搭烧烤架。还有一群看着小一点的在爬树，脸上用草汁画得乱七八糟。罗契踌躇了一会儿，决定先找到人再说。</p><p>他在这群大龄童子军之间穿行，时不时忍受几个熟面孔投来的警惕目光。近午的太阳把一切都烤的暖烘烘的，他的指缝开始出汗，玻璃瓶在手里有打滑的倾向。罗契停了下来，喘了一会儿，我到底来这儿做什么？他站着扫视周围，一张清秀的脸适时出现在视野中，年轻的男孩正手忙脚乱地擦着手上的汁水，伴随着短促的点头示意，“警官，欢迎。”</p><p>席朗。他就是被抓时朝着伊欧菲斯大喊的人，似乎是对方很亲密的朋友。罗契顺着他的目光看过去，伊欧菲斯正悠闲地坐在树上看他。他身上是一件没见过宽松衬衣，很复古，是罗契在电视上才会看到的那种款式。他等着对方跳下来，或者叫他过去，但两者都没有。伊欧菲斯从腰后面摸出一支长笛，自顾自吹出几个短促的高音。音符很快连成了曲，整片树林都是它的回音——罗契看了下周围，没人对此表示惊讶，看来他对伊欧菲斯的了解确实比任何一个盯梢对象都来得少，除了床上那部分。</p><p>罗契把威士忌递给了席朗，后者下意识接过后就看到他摩挲一下手掌，助跑几步跃起够到最低的那枝树丫。罗契的腰背在上窜的过程中发出抗议的吱嘎声，警官尴尬地吊在上面，处在一个使不上力的阶段，直到一只手紧紧抓住他的手臂往上提，他仰起头，正撞上对方的眼睛。</p><p>“你们是怎么回事？” 他们并排坐着，罗契点了点下面穿梭的人们。松鼠党们正在给烤具刷上油，很快肉类的香气飘了过来，饥饿感填满了他的胃——但伊欧菲斯有点不高兴的样子，他已经收回了长笛，正在看着人群来来去去，闻言朝他瞥去一眼， “我原来的国家不欢迎我们这样的人。” 他微微分开嘴唇，似乎想说些什么，但接下来又陷入到长久的沉默中。</p><p>他明明不是问这个。罗契掸了下裤子上蹭到的灰尘，它们顽强地依附在他的裤子上，“不是你叫我过来的吗？那个I是谁。”</p><p>“是我。”他轻巧地承认了后一半，“但邀请你是萨琪亚的想法，她给其他警察送了一周的匿名咖啡，而听说你正在休假，所以。”</p><p>“所以我什么都没收到，还饿着肚子开了八十公里，到松鼠党中间当一个不受欢迎的人。” </p><p>“我又没有绑架你来。”伊欧菲斯耸了下肩膀，“她认为得当面对你道谢，只是我没想到你真的会来。”</p><p>“你到底想说什么。”</p><p>他罕见地踌躇了，半晌才继续，“没什么，就是以后没有见面的必要了。”他的嗓音沙沙作响，跟风卷动落叶的声音差不多。罗契无言地盯着他，嘴唇紧紧抿着。对方避开了他的目光。</p><p>利用完，这就准备把我一脚踢开了。休假中懒散的警察终于从一头雾水中理清了那一根线，但神经依旧绷紧不起来，或许还是因为没吃早饭的原因。他张了张嘴，只发出“噢”的声音。</p><p>对方看起来舒了一口气，又有点生气。不断有没束好的发丝垂下来遮住伊欧菲斯视线，他拨弄着它们，喉咙里发出懊恼的声音。罗契感觉自己的脾气正在肉眼可见地被消磨，有种久违的失落感开始折磨他，是那种做了傻事的后悔和愤懑混合在一起的感觉，正像烤肉上的油脂一样滋滋冒出来——远处传来一阵喧哗，一个金色头发的身影正朝这边小步跑来。伊欧菲斯直接跳了下去，他落地的时候几乎没有发出声音。</p><p>罗契也跟着跳下了那根树枝，落地时脚被震得发麻。威士忌酒瓶被悄悄塞回了手里，罗契看向身后，席朗给了他一个笑容后自觉跑开了。他不是很情愿地跟着伊欧菲斯上前去，明艳动人的姑娘举着一瓶白兰地酒和他面面相觑。他们同时笑了起来，交换了彼此的礼物之后年轻姑娘给了他一个拥抱，有力的胳膊勒得他胸口发闷，作为答复罗契也拍了拍她的肩膀。</p><p>萨琪亚本人第一次出现在他面前，身姿优美，裸露在外的小臂线条充满力量。分开后她又伸出手郑重和他握了握，一边简短地表达了感谢，罗契也回了两句场面话。最主要的是，谢天谢地，有了萨琪亚的带路，他终于可以吃上一些热腾的食物了。抛开饥饿的加分因素，松鼠党在制作食物这方面还是值得肯定的——他们坐在手工编织的野餐毯上聊天，看得出大多话题都经过有意挑选，可以让彼此最大程度地畅所欲言。很有领导能力的姑娘，罗契在心中下了个评断。期间他瞄了伊欧菲斯一眼，伊欧菲斯都快坐到角落里去了，低着头不知在想什么，最后干脆起身和席朗坐到一块儿去了。</p><p>萨琪亚在聚餐快结束时就离开了，想必城里还有工作等着她完成。临行前她也拥抱了伊欧菲斯，在他背后轻拍了两下，似乎还说了句什么。消极了好久的后者整个僵住了，在原地站了半晌后追上去又拥抱了她一下。罗契从没有在他脸上看到过类似的神情，像是带着羞愧的快乐，几乎算得上是一个腼腆的微笑了。他始终用晦涩难懂的眼神看着年轻女人离开的身影，直到她的车位消失在密林的间隙中。</p><p>“你喜欢她？”罗契用自以为平淡的语气问出这句话，但显然伊欧菲斯听出了点什么来，导致他迅速冷下脸来转身就走——真神奇，刚刚还挺高兴的样子。罗契迅速跟了上去，他们拉扯着来到树林更深处。离开了嘈杂环境的两人都有些烦躁，罗契拉住他的胳膊，换来粗暴的推搡加一个凶狠的肘击。他被一条有力的胳膊牢牢按在树干上，衣领被拉扯到变形，窒息带来的快感跳跃在皮肤表面。罗契兴奋地感觉到对方的呼吸急促地打在他皮肤上，好像他们在用面对面的姿势做爱那样。</p><p>“关你什么事，嗯？”</p><p>刚才那一下真重。罗契呲着牙笑了起来，他舔了舔刚刚被咬破的舌尖，被钳制着的声带让他声音嘶哑，“你是为了她才来爬我的床的吗？”</p><p>“什么？不是！”他声音大了起来，又因为顾忌不远处的同伴低了下来。 </p><p>他奋力靠近对方，即使这让他的喉结快要被压碎在那条胳膊下。罗契喘着气，终于贴上了他的耳朵。伊欧菲斯在他的嘴唇下颤抖了一下，他甚至满足地喘息起来，“你猜萨琪亚知道吗，还是她……派你来的？”</p><p>伊欧菲斯看上去快气疯了，他不知不觉松开了手。罗契看准时机提膝朝他的肚子狠狠撞去，反拧住胳膊把他按倒在地。对方挣扎地很厉害，他不得不用上全部力气按住他。</p><p>“放开我，臭条子！”</p><p>“你他妈把我当什么，一根按摩棒吗？”</p><p>“不然呢？”他啐了一口。</p><p>扭打中罗契成功把手伸到了他裤子里。他特意用手上的枪茧磨蹭最敏感的地方，换来更加激烈的反抗。他撕咬着那双惹人心烦的嘴唇，但对方显然被激怒了，尖细的牙齿几乎咬穿他的舌头。罗契忍着痛撕扯住头发往地上撞去，顺便给了他一耳光，伊欧菲斯闭着眼睛闷哼一声，他马上就后悔了，含糊不清地嘀咕着道歉，轻手轻脚把人扶起来查看。</p><p>嘴角破了，鼻子在流血，红色的液体断续从伤口里冒出来，好歹没有出现一颗带血的牙齿让场面变得更糟糕。他回忆了一下刚才用的力道，手指翻开半睁的眼皮瞄了一眼瞳孔，又按上后脑渗血的肿块。应该没事，只是沾上的血液让手掌上的皮肤紧绷起来，罗契随手抹在裤腿上，又拉过衣角去擦渗出来的血液。他低声叫着对方的名字，但伊欧菲斯只是小口喘息着，没有回答。</p><p>“没事的。”他试图安慰对方，把长发中卷到的枯叶一片片摘掉，又讨好地用拇指擦过眼睑下方的红肿，“我送你回去好吗……操！”</p><p>后半个音节含糊着中断了，因为伊欧菲斯用一个头槌回答了他，罗契毫无防备，当场鼻血横流，他弯下腰捂着鼻子，血马上从指缝里冒了出来。下一句话还没出口他就被人绊倒在地，脑袋还磕到了什么坚硬的东西。他楞了一秒，陌生的视角中只有被树枝切割成大大小小的天空，过了几秒疼痛感和晕眩才侵袭上来。他依稀听到有脚步声离开的声音，但他鼻腔酸痛到不行，眼泪源源不断地从泪腺里飙出来，只能发出几声变调的哼哼。</p><p>“滚。”</p><p>从躺着的角度听，伊欧菲斯本来就沙哑的嗓音显得更漠然了，也有可能是他的耳鸣导致的。等鼻子好不容易止住血，他得以直起身来时，对方已经不见人影了。松鼠党们还在原地嬉闹着，似乎没有发现他们的争执——一个人除外。席朗再一次恰到好处地出现在他面前，递上了一条湿毛巾，带着不符合他这个年龄的沉稳清理了罗契手上的伤口，期间没多看一眼罗契汩汩流血的鼻子。</p><p>他任由男孩擦去伤口上的泥尘，另一只手开始打早上那个号码——这么一会儿工夫伊欧菲斯的手机已经关机了，罗契骂了一声，打定主意要从席朗嘴里套出点什么来。得让他知道后果，最好回局子里蹲个十天半月，他恨恨地想着，一边扫视过附近的停车区域，除去那些破烂的皮卡外，少了一辆炭灰色的摩托，型号和车牌他记不清了，但大致的轮廓还在脑子里。大男孩很快拿着一杯冷水回来了，罗契接下后握在手里。</p><p>“他去哪儿了？”</p><p>可能是他语气中的凶狠太明显，席朗立刻紧张起来，看得出他勉强压着自己的情绪，“伊欧菲斯……我不知道，去哪儿都有可能，他只让我们呆在弗坚。”</p><p>“你们不是朋友吗？”</p><p>“我们不是……算是……”他声音低了下去，明显在斟酌用词，“他会照顾我们，但我们平时不住一起。”</p><p>“那他晚上总有个睡觉的地方吧？”</p><p>席朗张了下嘴，不说话了。他明明知道点什么，但一副不愿意配合的意思。罗契从那双眼睛里读到希望他赶紧离开的情绪。他哼了一声，改变了策略，“放心，他不算袭警，就是情侣间吵架——他有没有告诉你我们在约会？”</p><p>席朗迷惑地看着他，片刻脸色变白了，结结巴巴地开口，“你们……”</p><p>“听着，小家伙。” 罗契摸了下鼻子，鼻梁肿得老高，不知道是不是断了，他现在看起来一定很可笑。他再一次暗自咒骂伊欧菲斯，但出口的语气变得非常和缓，“事情总要说清楚，不是吗？上次吵架他一个多月没联系我，我不知道你们对于争吵怎么想，但这儿不流行冷战，我不想再用一个月的时间等他想清楚了。”</p><p>席朗看起来相信了大半，他叹了口气，肩膀塌了下来。“警官，我真的不知道他在那儿……”</p><p>“换个思路，他心情不好会去哪里？”</p><p>席朗犹豫了一下，“可能会去酒吧之类的地方？”他看着罗契把手上的血痂擦去，心里突突直跳，“但他没和我说过是哪家。”</p><p>伊欧菲斯厌恶亨赛特，所以城里那些乱七八糟的酒吧排除。罗契虚情假意地道了谢，席朗好像有点后悔，含糊地答应后一溜烟跑远了，小屁孩就是不知道自己偶然出口的话会有多大作用。罗契又在心里划去了自己常去的几家酒吧，剩下的选项也不多了。</p><p>他准备先从城外找起。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 7</p><p> </p><p>门后是一片昏暗，只有吧台上方的灯亮着，带着烟味的潮湿空气让人鼻子发痒，罗契抹去脸上的雨水时特意避开了鼻子，伤口发烫的程度让他怀疑自己的鼻梁骨断了。一个调酒师模样的男人正在吧台后擦拭着杯子，门页上铃铛响起的声音让他抬头看了过来。天，他看起来真老。罗契走近才发现他脸上还有两道吓人的伤疤，猫瞳的白发男人没有对他的尊容发表什么意见，只是冷淡地向他表明这里还没有开始营业，罗契摆了摆手，示意他可以再等一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>他在吧台找了个位置坐下，凳子很硬，让他的尾椎骨有点疼。“谢谢，我鼻子痛到不行。”罗契对递上来的冰水表示了感谢，他把杯壁贴到发烫的伤口上，放松地舒了口气。</p><p> </p><p>男人嗯了一声，看起来没有什么搭话的热情，他安心观察起四周，店里的装饰有中欧的格调，具体说不出来是哪个国家。古朴的长剑交叉安放在盾牌下，还不到取暖的时候，壁炉里象征性地放着红色的呼吸灯。就在他头顶正上方，牡鹿头骨正严肃地瞪着大门方向，他还记得门口那面招牌上的名字……丁香与醋栗？</p><p> </p><p>“地方不错。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”男人连头都没有抬一下，自顾自将洗净的柠檬码在碎冰块上。捣烂的番茄汁装进滤网里去掉残渣，酸甜的汁液现在被装在大玻璃瓶中静置，一切都在有条不紊地进行，几乎让他忘了来这里的目的。男人在水柱下冲洗双手，红色的番茄汁很快顺着水槽流进下水道，但配上前臂上的交错伤疤，令人难免想到另一种鲜红的液体。罗契盯着男人细细擦拭干净双手的样子，继续问到，“你一个人当班？会忙不过来吗。 ”</p><p> </p><p>“不。在找人吗，先生？”调酒师又把手伸向冰桶。</p><p> </p><p>“也许。”罗契吞下一口的冰水，干燥疼痛的舌面几乎要融化在冰凉的触感中，“你知道我要问谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“不。只是你看起来不想喝酒，也不像是因为公务来的。”</p><p> </p><p>罗契忍不住收紧了手指，他甚至能感觉到心脏把血液泵向血管的酸胀感。为了避免不愉快他选择放下杯子，改用指节缓慢地擦拭过杯垫上的水痕。</p><p> </p><p>“他告诉你了。”确定的语气。</p><p> </p><p>“以前有位客人提起过你。”杰洛特捏着吞杯指了指吧台下方的照片墙，手底下动作不停。罗契皱着眉看向那里，一个意料之外的人影出现在拍立得相片上，弗尔泰斯特和白发男人一前一后，举杯对镜头微笑。相片已经在上面挂了很久，边缘开始泛黄褪色，但不会再有新合影能替代这张——他情不自禁去触碰卷起的边角，紧挨着它的另一张相片上有一张熟悉的侧影，一个漂亮女孩举着相机记录下了她本人大笑的一瞬间，左下角的伊欧菲斯穿着侍应生的制服，没有看镜头，而是注视着右前方。他有时是会露出那样的表情……罗契停止了思绪，一股怒火席卷了他。</p><p> </p><p>“这是你们下的套吗？”他仿佛受了侮辱一般霍然起身，杰洛特对他不友好的目光相当坦然，转身开始整理酒瓶。罗契下意识把手按上腰间，他的警徽和配枪不在它们往常呆的地方——是了，他还在休假，而且在十分钟前，当他顺着停在附近的摩托推开门时想的是他应该和对方好好谈谈——罗契退后了一步，不再想着相片中那道视线，“伊欧菲斯在哪儿？”</p><p> </p><p>白发男人摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“他走了？”突如其来的疲倦感击中了他，几乎让他想直接掉头离开，还有时间在今夜结束前找一间更有情调的酒吧，一个不那么麻烦的床伴，像以前一样放空脑子无所事事地度过整个假期。但出于他本人都不明白的原因，罗契依旧站在原地，维持着僵硬的面具。</p><p> </p><p>杰洛特终于舍得放下手上的工作。他注视着这个就差把失意写在脸上的警官，从鼻梁上的伤痕滑到抿成直线的嘴唇。这样的人会和伊欧菲斯产生联系吗？事实上他们看起来已经产生了某些联系，比如伊欧菲斯脸上的伤痕不像他声称的那样来自和混混的打斗。他看着昔日好友时常挂在嘴边的得力下属，终于浅浅地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>他做了个稍等的手势，转身推开内间的移门——有人正趴在台子上睡觉，身后嗡嗡作响的制冰机显然没有影响到他。面前的玻璃杯里还冒着一点气泡，杯壁上完整的整片水珠显示人已经睡过去有段时间了。松鼠党的头上多了一圈绷带，手法很专业，不知道是不是调酒师的另一件作品。罗契看着白发男人走过去推醒了昏沉的青年，伊欧菲斯嘟囔着脏话坐直身体，没睡醒的朦胧眼神在杰洛特脸上停留了一秒，随即扫向罗契。</p><p> </p><p>杰洛特好像没发现他们之间的暗流涌动，好脾气地开口，“有位警官找你，是你的……？”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，人没跑就行。罗契悄悄舒了一口气，对方却在看到他的瞬间绷紧了下颚。松鼠党慢慢站了起来，隔着调酒师厌恶地打量着罗契，后者识趣地没有开口——他脸颊还青紫着，眼角的淤痕让他看起来比平时更加憔悴，看来睡眠并没有让他的心情平复下来。</p><p> </p><p>罗契有预感他一开口就会是“滚开”之类的，他盯着伊欧菲斯的嘴唇看得过于关注，没注意到门被推开了。一名鼠灰色头发的年轻女子抱着一罐橄榄，带着好奇的神色出现在他们面前。“杰洛特！我接到电话就来了。你还好吗？我带了点敷药来。”有一双美丽眼睛的女孩几乎是飞扑到调酒师怀里，顺势把罐头塞给了他，后半句则是对着伊欧菲斯说的。她也微微颔首向罗契示意，转而看向白发男人，对方冲她点头——她的眼睛漂亮得不像真的，轻快的嗓音让人精神为之一振——至少对伊欧菲斯有效，他的神情没有那么紧绷了。</p><p> </p><p>“很好，谢谢。暂时不用。”他终于掀开翻板走了出来，轻轻拥抱了被他称呼为吉薇艾儿的女孩一下。对方撇下嘴角，似乎在为他的见外语气而不满。她的左眼上也有一道严重的刀伤，差点就夺去她一半的视力——这里怎么回事，某种特定的互助联盟吗？</p><p> </p><p>女孩没有再多关注他们几个，她很快走开了，哼着小调依次打开各处的灯光，又挑选了一张胶片塞进唱片机。这似乎提醒了伊欧菲斯，他抬头看了下挂钟上的数字，对着罗契做了一个出去的手势。警官似乎没有看到似的，在突然融化的气氛中靠向伊欧菲斯，对方马上嫌弃地后退一步。吉薇艾儿困惑地挑了下眉，用手肘捅了下白发男人，后者翻了翻眼睛，开始凿刻冰块。</p><p> </p><p>“你来做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你一声不响就走了，还不接电话。”罗契带着责怪的语气指出，“至少可以回条信息。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是支一次性电话，天才。”他语带嘲讽，“在你追踪过我手机后有脑子的人都会想到的办法……看看你的表情，我就知道。”</p><p> </p><p>熟悉的口吻，甚至有点亲切，但其他人显然不这么想。那对疑似祖父和孙女的两人脸上的揶揄表情消失了。女孩蹙着眉来回打量他们，她抿起嘴唇的样子显得很严肃，连调酒师也停下了手里的动作抬起头看自己。老天，罗契快要骂人了。他捏着眉心，努力压制住语气，“老天！那是任务需要，即使你不是正式的……人员。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，所以你现在换成跟踪了。”他煞有其事地点着头，“真高兴看到你的业务能力一如既往的出色，想好什么理由来逮捕我了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我就不能正常地找你有事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我又不是你什么人，只是上了几次床而已。”他故意做出惊讶的表情，让罗契起了猛踢他膝窝然后骑到他身上掐他后颈的冲动，“你明明也同意的，突然反悔了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你就非要这么说？”</p><p> </p><p>气氛更加怪异了，只剩下摇酒壶甩动的声音。吉薇艾儿用根本没必要的音量宣布她要去换工作服后匆匆逃离了这里，相比较之下调酒师显得淡然得多，调酒匙将淡色的液体滴在虎口处，他抿了一点调制好的鸡尾酒，脸上浮现出满意的神情。</p><p> </p><p>一对推门而入的情侣拯救了所有人，争吵的两人同时闭了嘴。杰洛特看着伊欧菲斯匆匆离去的身影，以跟着一起离开的警察，露出了今晚第一个笑容。吉薇艾儿恰到好处地出现在旁边，她朝杰洛特抛去一个会心的眼神，一边为客人们递上设计古朴的酒水单——“晚上好，想喝点什么？今天的保留推荐是蓝色珊瑚礁哦。”</p><p> </p><p>罗契从没追着人跑出这么长的距离，大多数情况下他已经把人铐上了，剩下的这辈子不能再和人产生物理上的拉扯动作——他们一路推搡着彼此来到附近的后巷，伊欧菲斯瞄到停在一边的摩托车，忍不住发出一声嗤笑。“宝刀未老啊，警官。”他靠在满是灰尘的墙壁上喘气，终于肯用正眼看他，“说吧，你到底来干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“来向你……道歉。”最后一次词的咬字变得异常含糊，但罗契知道对方听清了，因为伊欧菲斯的眼神明显变了，刚刚满不在乎的表情变成了“你他妈认真的吗”。他尴尬地摸了下鼻子，尽量压低嗓音，“就只有几句话，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯烦躁地踢了一脚墙壁，瞪着他示意他往下说。罗契突然不着急了，他很自然地站到对方身边，摸出一盒烟来。伊欧菲斯迟疑几秒，还是接了过来。他们沉默地在肮脏的后巷里并排靠着，烟草气压过了空气中油腻的腥味。感谢他过人的直觉，罗契从对方的神情中咂摸出一点极其细枝末节的东西。原本准备好的说辞被搁置到一边，他开始有一搭没一搭地聊天。</p><p> </p><p>“没听你说过在这么棒的酒吧帮忙，调酒师和她孙女是你朋友？”</p><p> </p><p>他的脸颊抽动了一下，露出一个奇怪的表情。“也许。”他最后恢复了面无表情的样子，给出一个模棱两可的回答，“有什么问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，只是好奇。”</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，“杰洛特拒绝科德温帮在店里卖毒品，差点被纵火，而我刚好路过。谢谢你的关心，虽然晚了那么一年半载。”</p><p> </p><p>罗契喷出一口烟雾，声音低到近乎自言自语，“怪不得你们看起来不像雇佣关系。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我们本来就不是。”伊欧菲斯不耐烦地咋舌，“你今天就准备赖在这儿了？”</p><p> </p><p>“至少抽完这支烟吧。”他半真半假地抱怨，换来对方一个冷眼，“你有事要忙？”</p><p> </p><p>“今晚本来是我当班。”他抱怨的同时亮了下脸上斑驳的伤痕，还有那圈绷带，“拜你所赐，杰洛特说这副样子容易把客人吓跑。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可以多点几杯，你看怎么样。”</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯看着更加不高兴了，本来就沙哑的嗓音咝咝作响，“别管我的事。”</p><p> </p><p>他凑近对方，在那张嘴继续说出伤人的话之前贴了上去。罗契已经做好了被对方一拳捣中小腹的准备，但伊欧菲斯全程保持抱着双臂的姿势任他亲吻，只是在结束后踢了他一脚。</p><p> </p><p>“刚刚说的道歉。”他盯着伊欧菲斯的侧脸，在他反应过来之前又在绷带上亲了一下。后者不耐烦地把他推开，站直了身体准备离开。但这次他的脚步很悠闲，罗伊会意地跟了上去。他们一前一后走在夜晚空旷无人的街道上。</p><p> </p><p>前面的人突然冒出一句，打断了他的思绪，“我们不在约会，也没有其他关系。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>“鉴于你是个混蛋，所以我不会担心伤害到你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我看不出双方都同意的上床会伤害到谁。”</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯哼了一声。在拉开酒吧门前最后丢下一句警告，“我不会当条子的婊子的。”</p><p> </p><p>得寸进尺，而且你他妈已经当了很久了。罗契翻了翻眼睛，就被酒吧里突如其来的哄笑声震得耳边嗡嗡直响。伊欧菲斯熟练地挤进里间，开始帮着忙碌的调酒师做准备。女孩拿着新加的订单回到了吧台，她似乎很高兴看到他们两人和气的样子，对罗契露出一个友善的表情。</p><p> </p><p>他挤上最后一个位置，在嘈杂的背景音中作出马丁尼的口型，杰洛特冷淡地点点头，不一会儿就把玻璃杯推到了面前。背景音乐那点声音被身后一群喝高了的男人们轻松压了下去，他们勾肩搭背，其中某个戴着一顶颇有怀旧风格的宽沿礼帽，正踩在椅子上声情并茂地还原某个老套的告白场景。罗契看着他们和杰洛特如出一辙的严重伤疤和黄色猫瞳，决定把这家店永久列入消遣黑名单中。</p><p> </p><p>罗契举起杯子，盐霜伴随着辛香醇厚的液体涌入他的口腔，他几乎因为这一口而醉倒了。调酒师的手艺出人意料的不错，他借着几分酒意打量着伊欧菲斯若隐若现的忙碌身影，把杯子贴上嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>或许可以偶尔来几次，他想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>总得来说否极泰来的俗语是正确的。比如在假期的最后一天，罗契接到了上司的电话，对方暗示他的制服前又可以多一枚勋章了，同时伊欧菲斯又敲开了他公寓的门。他脸上的淤伤还没好透，反而多了几分奇异的性感。罗契客气地挂断了上司的电话，还没准备好见面第一句话，伊欧菲斯已经当着他的面脱光了身上的衣服，在走进浴室前扔下一句话。</p><p> </p><p>“在床上等我。”</p><p> </p><p>他洗了很久，在罗契忍不住要破门而入的前一秒终于出来了。青年整个人被热水冲得泛红，他一边擦干头发一边朝他走来，脸上因为罗契还乖乖躺在床上而露出满意的神情。怎么去了那么久？他半真半假地抱怨着，一边接住压下来的身躯。他们已经很久没有像这样亲吻过了，分开时伊欧菲斯趴在他身上，在耳边黏糊地咕哝，“因为我在你的浴缸里来了一发。”</p><p> </p><p>他知道这更可能是小混蛋随口编的，为了扰乱他的脑子，但罗契忍不住想象他躺在浴缸中自渎的样子——他的脸和现在一样红吗？快感驱使着他蜷起双腿，为了不呻吟出声而啃咬着手指，但依然会有喘息声泄漏出来，混合在水声中——他刚刚是不是真的错过了什么？伊欧菲斯一定看穿了他的神情，他唇边的笑意越来越深。</p><p> </p><p>“别动，你的脸快让我没性致了。”</p><p> </p><p>我变成这样是谁的杰作？他的手往下伸去，下流地抚摸对方大腿内侧的皮肤，凉凉的，还沾着水汽。伊欧菲斯抓住他的手扔到一边，直起身坐在罗契的膝盖上，重量压得他有点疼。他还没来得及开口，小腹上就一凉，伊欧菲斯把棉质T恤掀了起来，他配合地抬起双手扭动身体。但衣服并没有如预料中一样顺利脱下，衣袖卡在手肘处时对方就不再脱了，罗契被困在一层薄薄的织物里面，被蒙在下面时呼吸有点困难，主要是他现在喘得有点急。罗契沙哑着嗓子让对方别玩了，直到柔软的舌头舔过他的喉结。</p><p> </p><p>他抽了一口气。透光的布料能隐约看见对方趴在自己身上，伊欧菲斯从脖子一路舔吻到胸口。然后开始舔他的乳尖。他不由自主吞咽着，喉咙干渴像一片沙漠。</p><p> </p><p>他对这个情况担心了一秒，没有再多。灵活的软肉不停在他的胸口游走，乳尖时不时被他咬在齿间刮磨，之后又是温柔的舔弄。唾液让他身上凉飕飕的，很快又在高热的体温下蒸发干结。他的手没闲着，隔着内裤开始揉弄他的下身。</p><p> </p><p>“确定要这样吗，小松鼠？我可以帮你。”</p><p> </p><p>罗契想象着伊欧菲斯听到这个称呼后的白眼，抓着他的手指力气明显变大了。这次他没有等上很久。伊欧菲斯拉下了内裤，微凉的手指摸上了他的性器，明明不久前他才刚泡过澡。包装的撕拉声响起，另一只手帮他戴好套。罗契打了个冷战，下身更加精神了。</p><p> </p><p>脸上的布料被往上拉了些，停在了鼻尖的位置。罗契开始大口呼吸，他在电器的嗡嗡声和彼此的喘息声中辨别出了不同的那种，轻微的粘腻水声。他在帮自己润滑，罗契喘着粗气，他想把这件碍事的T恤甩到床下，但他刚惹过伊欧菲斯没过几天，只好忍耐地吞咽着口水。</p><p> </p><p>他失去了对时间的概念，不知道多久了对方开始挪动身体。已经覆盖上一层薄汗的肌肤和他紧密贴在一起。他感受着对方撑起膝盖往前挪动，然后他的老二被握着抵在了一个湿滑又滚烫的地方，被下身的软肉紧紧箍住龟头往里吞。罗契闷哼一声，忍不住想握住什么，他的腰或者大腿都可以。</p><p> </p><p>“你今天怎么这么安静？”他烦躁地舔着嘴唇，“说点什么。”</p><p> </p><p>一片阴影投了下来，伊欧菲斯俯下身，声音从很近的地方响起，他在用无法辨识的语言在他唇边嘀咕，热气喷在脸上的感觉让罗契背后的汗毛都竖起来了。那些音节让他觉得一定不是什么缠绵的情话，罗契这样想着，报复一般向上顶胯。他听到一声闷哼，身上的人僵硬了片刻，慢慢适应了身体里的硬物，开始上下晃动起来。</p><p> </p><p>罗契在情欲的焦灼中还能猜测自己的大腿和对方的臀肉一定都因为激烈地撞击变得通红。没多久伊欧菲斯起伏的速度变快了，下身抽搐一般缩紧，吸得罗契头昏眼花。他凭感觉握住腰肢不让他动弹，语气焦灼得仿佛着火。</p><p> </p><p>“让我看你。”</p><p> </p><p>伊欧菲斯终于屈服了，一只汗湿的手掌伸过来，帮罗契拉掉了那件碍事的衣服。老天，他的老二上还戴着一个阴茎环。闪闪发亮的金属套在根部，勒得下身呈现充血过度的紫。他的脸红得像某种熟透的水果，眼神朦胧，罗契把人拉下来亲吻的时候才发现那是眼泪。他吸着对方的舌头，腰身急促挺动着往更深处撞去，没几下伊欧菲斯就爆发出一声啜泣，他闭着眼睛，全身痉挛似的发抖，罗契心满意足地在他身体里射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>他在里面多呆了一会儿，抽出来的时候有点不舍。安全套被打了个结扔到床下，伊欧菲斯整个人在他手掌下发颤。罗契随口安抚了两句，轻手轻脚打开了那个看上去无害的微型刑具。松开的一瞬间透明前液淌了一手——他还没有射精，只靠后面就达到高潮了。罗契猛得翻了个身，把伊欧菲斯压在下面，对方一时间反应不过来，被情欲烧得通红的独眼瞪着他。</p><p> </p><p>他俯下身，把那根涨得发红的性器含进嘴里。对方呻吟着扭动起来，罗契适应了后一下子吞到最深，用喉咙口挤压着敏感的龟头，伊欧菲斯用力推他的脸，喘气的样子看起来不太舒服。罗契遗憾地退出来一点，该提前刮个胡子的，也许下次吧。现在就只用嘴唇和舌头，外加搓揉着根部的手。要是谁告诉罗契某天他会急不可耐地去吸某个麻烦精的老二，他一定给对方一拳。已经硬到不行的阴茎在嘴里抽动着，伊欧菲斯挺起腰身，含糊不清地喊他的名字。罗契用牙齿轻轻咬住膨胀的头部，使劲吸了一下，对方大叫一声，抽搐着射在了他嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>或许等会儿可以抓着他的头发再来一次。罗契喘着气拉过自己的T恤，把粘稠的白色液体吐在上面。伊欧菲斯好像还没缓过来，在罗契松开的瞬间就把自己蜷缩起来。过量的润滑剂混着其他体液顺着腿跟往下流，罗契用欣赏的眼光注视了几秒后推了推他的身体，他自己也是大汗淋漓，对于一个大部分时间都是躺着的人来说有点意外。</p><p> </p><p>“起来，你得去冲一下。”</p><p> </p><p>他终于哄着对方爬起来去了浴室，顺便把脏床单扯下来丢进洗衣机。刚翻到新床单时伊欧菲斯就冲完出来了，他瞄了一眼凌乱的床面，直接躺倒在沙发上不动了，连罗契递给他的水都是闭着眼睛在喝。他走到浴室门口又折了回来，替人盖了条毯子才放心去洗澡。等他出来的时候毛巾毯已经掉在地上了，躺在沙发上的人平稳地呼吸着，似乎又睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“所以我们没问题了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>过了两秒传来一声含糊的嗯，音调拖得长长的，罗契打赌伊欧菲斯根本没听清他说什么。他俯下身潦草地吻过微微分开的双唇，伊欧菲斯像被什么蛰了似的扭动了一下，艳红的嘴唇抿了起来。罗契把掉在地上的毛毯又捞了回来，顺手盖回睡着的人身上。</p><p> </p><p>他有了一些不错的提议，等伊欧菲斯醒来后告诉他。他会开心的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完结撒花~~~欢迎评论~~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>